A Commoner's Point of View
by kimikissu07
Summary: All about what a commoner who notices everything thinks about what's happening. Read and give reviews!


**Title: **A Commoner's Point of View

**Genre:** General/Family

**Character/Pairing:** None

**Summary: **All about what a commoner who notices everything thinks about what's happening.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own my own character, Minori.

* * *

It's strange. Sometimes, I think time's too slow, sometimes, too fast. I think I'm seeing weird but honest things, saying the world now isn't simple. I'm Minori, just a simple girl living in Namimori since birth. I'm just fifteen years old, who knows little about this world but remember everything since I've seen light from the sun. I have what science called **Eidetic memory** or simply, **photographic memory.** I perfectly recall all things that I'm seeing, doing, hearing and feeling. If you search it up in the net, it'll says _' the ability to recall images with vividness bordering on actual visual perception; total recall]; also called {eidetic memory}. '_. Well, I used to hate this ability of mine, because I remember all, both bad and good things. Seeing a kitten die in front of me makes me cry, i love them so much. Remembering my classmates' accusation to me. It hurts until now.

I said I see weird things right? That's true. Well, it's weird that _only_ a group of people is that only weird thing I'm seeing. Weird, weird, weird. Let me tell you what I remember.

* * *

I've seen these people almost everyday, after going to school, before shopping in the market, while sitting on the park, I always see this happy bunch of people. But one day, they look.. _different_, no, I've also seen them, five, seven.. **ten** years before, when I was but a five year old girl.

This bunch of people is really lively. Well, I think the leader is the boy called 'Tenth' by a silver-haired guy which 'Tenth' called 'Gokudera-kun'. Then, that 'Gokudera-kun' always fight with four people, 'lawn head' or 'onii-san' by 'Tenth', 'stupid woman', 'stupid cow' and 'baseball freak'. 'Tenth' is actually 'Tsuna', the baby called 'Reborn' always calling him. 'Onii-san' or 'lawn head' is actually 'Ryohei', 'stupid cow' is 'Lambo', his playmate is named 'I-pin', not pigtail, 'stupid woman' is 'Haru' and 'baseball freak' is Yamamoto Takeshi, I'm a big fan of him. This 'Tsuna' likes the girl 'Kyoko-chan' but 'Haru' is inlove with him and the two girls are friends. Sometimes, I think I don't like being grouped with these people, sometimes, I think I want too. That's how I know them from afar.

Physically, they become more attractive and beautiful, I wish I'll be like them someday. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna and Lambo became taller, mature and serious while Kyoko, Haru and I-pin looks different, Kyoko grow her hair long, Haru cut it and I-pin grow into a beautiful ramen deliverer.

Well, this is the weird thing: **Months ago, they look like normal ladies and gentlemen, now, they look like ten years ago.** Get what I mean? They look ten years younger.

* * *

Then, I saw this 'Kyoko' girl hiding and running, I wonder if something's wrong. Then, on the other side of the road, man in suits are talking, they see me and ask:

"Did you see this girl? Where did see go?" they say while holding out a picture of a girl, I knew it, it's Kyoko they're searching. I pointed the opposite way where Kyoko run.

"Over there." They didn't bother to thank me, I wish the girl will be alright.

* * *

Just a few days after that, before going to school, I saw a disguised Haru with I-pin on her back. I know it was her, I just heard a small '_hahi!_'. It's Haru's catchphrase. I always see her go that way, she always go on the clinic there. I feel worried when a man sees her thoughts like '_how can I help her_' run through my veins. I'm relieved that she's able to escaped danger.

* * *

It's an obvious change for 'Lambo', I know it's him, I remember the scratch on his left cheek, it was there until he grow. I remember when he accidentally step on my foot when I was still five and he's still annoying, he said I'm stupid for letting my foot being step on.

I saw him being with a weird man, I think he's in trouble, but I shouldn't go, I can't mind their business. My guts tell me it's a serious thing.

* * *

Few months after the last incident, I don't see them now.

The next thing I knew, they are standing at each end of the pedestrian crossing, I see longing in each groups' eyes. Those look, I remember them. Even if I don't know them, I'm happy for them.

I don't know what's happening. I don't know why are they here. I don't know what they're doing. I don't really know who they are. I'm just watching in shadows. I'm just a mere commoner with an extraordinary brain.

Maybe they have a special powers, or special abilities. Maybe they're here to save to world, to change the world. I don't know, but, while seeing this kind of reunion, faces filled with _happiness, confidence, kindness, braveness, power and patience,_ I think, I can let them handle my fate, the world's fate.

I don't think I'll be seeing them again. My family's migrating to other country, Namimori isn't safe now. That's why, goodbye, good people. I know, even though we're not close, I know you bunch are good people. My guts are telling me you're all good. My guts always tell right things.

That's why I said to my self:

_**Don t look back just go, take a breath, move along or you could spend your whole life holding on. . .**_

_**

* * *

**_This is all I can remember, from a _commoner's point of view..._

* * *

**  
**

**A/N:** Finaly finished! Arrhgggg... Sitting in front of my laptop in a whole pains my butt. The definition about Photographic memory is taken from . Oh! Thanks for reading. One night, after watching Reborn, I thought '_Can't the people around them see some mistakes?_', **BOOM!** The story has been created. Haha! Give some reviews, please. I need to know what you folks think. Thanks for reading again!


End file.
